Reconciliation
by Pixie
Summary: Buffy goes to LA to reunite with him, but he finds him in a very interesting position....with Darla.


Title: Reconciliation  
Author: Pixie  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of them. If I did, I doubt Buffy and Angel would be going through the hell of being apart.  
Distribution: I would gladly let distribute it, just PLEASE tell me where it's going.  
Relationships: Beginning is B/R and A/Darla but the end is B/A and C/D  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, please don't be too harsh. Doyle is ALIVE! Joyce is NOT dieing!  
Author's Note2: I don't know about the spoilers, I'm also answering to someone's challenge (I'm sorry, I forgot who sent this challenge.)  
Means the persons thoughts.  
Spoilers: Probably 'Sanctuary' and the one where Darla is human, I'm not really sure.  
Feedback: PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK   
Send Feedback to: Pixie232@cs.com  
Rating: I have no idea. Probably PG something, I don't know I'm not good with Ratings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ENJOY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Riley, I don't think this is working out between us." Buffy said to Riley. They were in her mother's house, sitting on her bed.  
  
Buffy had finally decided that the relationship between her and Riley wasn't working real well. It hurt her to see the hurt look pass over Riley's features.  
  
"Don't get me wrong or anything, but I think that you're a great guy. I just don't think that our relationship is going to work out. You deserve to be with someone that can give you something that you deserve." Buffy said, although it hurt her to say these things to him, she really didn't think that their relationship was going to work. Even after 2 years (I think that's how long they've been together)  
  
"What?" Riley said, still shocked with her words.  
  
"We have to go our separate ways. It's not working between us. I was fooling myself that maybe this was going to work, but I can't lie to myself anymore. I don't think we should see each other anymore. Well not in the romantic sense, but more of as a.... friends kind of sense." Buffy said to Riley, who still sat on her bed as still as a statue.  
  
After a moment, the words began to sink in. Riley looked up and met Buffy's eyes. There were no tears in his eyes, just pure determination. He was working real hard to keep his tears in check. Years of military training helped a lot when it came to hiding your feelings.  
  
"Fine, but if you need any help, you'll know where to find me." Riley said, still refusing to allow Buffy to see his pain.   
  
"Of course, I hope you find someone who deserves you, Riley." With that Riley rose from his seat on the bed and left the bedroom.  
  
Buffy still sat on her bed, thinking. She heard the front door close and she leaned back so that she was lying on the bed.  
  
Now I can go see Angel. I wondered what he's doing right now. Is he thinking about me? I hope he is.   
  
Buffy wished that she could've told Riley the real reason why they couldn't be together. It hurt her to lie to him, but she had to keep it a secret from Riley.  
  
Buffy lay there for a few more minutes before she got up and grabbed her duffel. She began to grab a few shirts, pants, underclothing, and two towels. She folded them and placed them inside her duffel.  
  
Buffy scribbled a messy note to her mother and Dawn telling them where she went. She also called Willow and Giles that she wasn't going to be here for the weekend.  
  
After she was done calling Giles, Buffy went downstairs and taped the note to the refrigerator.  
  
After making sure all the doors and windows were look, Buffy grabbed her keys to her car that her father had bought for her because he felt guilty for not being there for the past 2 birthdays.  
  
Buffy threw the duffel in the backseat and opened the driver's seat. She sat there for a few moments before she gathered the courage to start the car. Buffy drove out of her mother's driveway and towards the highway.  
  
Headed towards LA.  
  
***  
  
Angel and Darla were in a heated argument. The argument was not with words but their tongues.  
  
They were lying on Angel's bed with Darla beneath him. They've been like that for a few minutes, every once in a while Angel would pull away and nibble on Darla's neck so that she could catch her breath for another round of 'arguing.'  
  
This is weird. Buffy tastes a lot more sweeter than this. I wondered what she's doing right now. Is she thinking about me? God I hope she is and I hope she's not. If she finds out that I'm kissing someone else, she'll definitely kill me.   
  
Albeit they weren't together, he felt like he was betraying Buffy by kissing Darla. Angel was lost in his thoughts as he continued to kiss Darla, imagining she was Buffy instead.   
  
So involved were they with each other that they didn't see who walked in on them until they heard someone clear their throat.  
  
Angel and Darla broke apart to see Buffy standing there with a calm posture, although everything inside her was hurting and dieing at seeing him with Darla.  
  
She looked at Darla and gives her a deadly glance, but turns away so she could see Angel.  
  
"Angel" Buffy said with forced kindness.  
  
"Buffy." Angel answered her gesture as he got off of Darla and off the bed.  
  
"Is that Darla? I thought she was dust?" Buffy said confused.  
  
"She was but now she's human." Angel said.  
  
"Oh, I see." Buffy replied, giving Darla another deadly look that sent her running away. Buffy could feel her anger boiling inside of her.  
  
"How are you, Buffy?" Angel said after he saw Darla leave the room.  
  
"Just peachy, thanks. What about you?" Buffy replied.  
  
"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Angel asked, he couldn't help but be curious as to what she was doing here.  
  
Buffy replied with a punch to Angel's face that sent him flying back into a wall.  
  
Angel recovered after a while and looks at Buffy with a hint of anger in his eyes.  
  
"Why did you do that! Again!" Angel yelled, referring to the other time that she had punched him when he was comforting Faith.  
  
"You know damn well why! I came here too get back together with you and then I find you with your ex. Who might I remind you that you killed to save me!" Buffy yelled back equally loudly.   
  
"How could you do this too me! You left me to give me a normal life and then you tell me that Darla's human and I find you with her!" Buffy went on, completely oblivious to Angel's confused look.  
  
"I left you so that you could have a normal life!" Angel yelled back.  
  
"I don't see you trying to give DARLA this normal life you're claiming that you're giving to me!"  
  
"That was different." Angel replied a bit softly.  
  
"How is it different? You're still a vampire, she's human, I'm human. What's the difference?" Buffy asked him, equally soft.  
  
"It's.... hard to explain." Angel said a bit helplessly.  
  
"Try me. I want to know the difference between her and me. Besides the fact that I'm a Slayer." Buffy replied, not willing to let him off the hook.  
  
"Buffy-" Angel began to reason with her but was cut off as soon as he started.  
  
"Don't 'Buffy' me! I came here with important news that I thought you wanted to hear. I'll just leave and pretend that Buffy was never here in the first place." Buffy said, pain evident in her voice.  
  
"No, Buffy. Don't leave." Angel said, even though she was already halfway across his living room.  
  
Angel ran up behind Buffy and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. Buffy punched him and kept on moving out of his apartment.  
  
Angel ran up behind Buffy again and this time he grabbed Buffy around the shoulders and kissed her. Hard.  
  
Buffy was surprised when Angel began to kiss her, but not for long as she responded to the kiss with equal intensity.  
  
The kiss was not the passion ones that they usually had but one of forgiveness. Soon, Buffy needed air and Angel let her up for air.  
  
"Buffy, I love you." Angel said after their kiss was over.  
  
Those three words brought tears to her eyes. It was amazing how three simple words that were hard to utter from most people meant so much, even after all the times that they've been apart. It still meant so much to her.  
  
"I love you too, Angel" Buffy replied with sincerity.  
  
Angel moved Buffy back to his bed by the shoulders and let her sit down. He sat besides her, holding her hand.  
  
"Now what is this important news that you were talking about earlier?" Angel asked after they sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Oh. Giles and Willow found out something about your curse." Buffy said.  
  
"Go on." Angel replied urging her to continue.  
  
"Angel, your curse.... it's permanent. What I'm trying to say is, you can't lose your soul." Buffy said, a bit sadly.  
  
"What? That's great! Why aren't you happy? Aren't you glad that we can be together? Unless you don't want to..."Angel trailed off as he saw the sadness on her face.  
  
"I am. Happy, I mean. And I do want us to be together, but you already have someone." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh. What happened to your boyfriend?" Angel asked her.  
  
"I broke up with him." Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh." Angel said at lost for words.   
  
She broke up with him. For me. And she finds me with Darla. Oh God, she must be hurting so much right now. I betrayed her, in a way, albeit we aren't together anymore.   
  
"I'll leave. I have school tomorrow." Buffy lied, tomorrow she had no classes at all.  
  
"No, don't. We have to talk." Angel said when she moved to get off the bed.  
  
"Okay, what do we have to talk about?" Buffy asked.  
  
"About us. I want to get back together with you, Buffy. And I won't force you if you don't want to, but I wanted to tell you that I love you. I want you to know that even if we aren't going to be together anymore." Angel said.  
  
"Angel, I love you too. I want us to get back together again." Buffy said and she moved in to hug Angel tightly.  
  
Angel responded to the hug and kissed the top of her head.  
  
It felt like home again. Being in each others arms was like having starved for a long while and now they were presented with food to nourish themselves.  
  
"I missed you, Angel." Buffy said.  
  
"I missed you too." Angel replied sincerely.  
  
After awhile, Buffy began to fall asleep.  
  
Angel, finding that Buffy had fallen asleep against him, smiled at the sound of her calm breathing. He pulled back the covers and placed Buffy beneath it. Angel began to take off her shoes, socks, and her jacket.  
  
When Angel left the bed to put away her things, he heard Buffy whimper at the lost. Angel hurried back and into her arms.   
  
When Angel was once again in her arms, Buffy's whimpering stopped.  
  
After a few moments of marveling at the feel of having her in his arms again, Angel followed Buffy to the world of unconsciousness.   
  
They both dreamt of each other. Nothing existed besides themselves.   
  
***  
  
The next morning, Buffy was yelling and (not literally) kicking Darla's ass for trying to steal Angel from her.  
  
Angel had told her that he was thinking about her while he was kissing Darla, that didn't make her much happier though.  
  
Buffy and Angel made up with each other. Angel finally introduced Buffy to his best friend, besides Cordelia, Doyle.  
  
Buffy found that she likes Doyle, who seems to be always charming her.  
  
Buffy could see the love that Doyle had for Cordelia and vice versa. She just hoped they would admit that they loved each other before it's too late.  
  
Since Angel couldn't go back to Sunnydale and Buffy couldn't go to LA, they decided to rent a flat that was located in the middle of Sunnydale and LA. Angel would live there with Buffy, who could drive to US without any problems since it was pretty near.  
  
Although the couple didn't live happily ever after as in the fairy tales, they tried their best to keep it as close to happily ever after as they could.  
  
They were finally happy.  
  
The End.  
Did you like it? Please feed back to Pixie232@cs.com  



End file.
